kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Fancy Adventurers With or Without Pants
We Are So Fancy! Err. Okay, so...Fancy Adventurers. Right. We used to be called "Adventures With or Without Pants"...but we got in trouble for having a sexually-suggestive name, so we had to have it changed. The room was created in 2000-something by Fairly Obvious, who never comes to visit anymore because she apparently "has a life". Psh, whatever that means. Basically, Fancy is a pretty rowdy room that is usually always busy with chatters & the occasional (or sometimes frequent) wave of troll invasions. Usually, most of the the content that is discussed in the chat room is quite profane, sexually-explicit, rude, derogatory & very innappropriate, as well as the occasional cyber-stalking pedophiles with attempted "concealed" identities in the names of sexually-attractive/appealing females above the age of 14, looking to fap to pictures of naiive, underaged users in the chat. Regulars *'Adhesive': Member since: Apr. 21, 2008. ** *'awesome_hero': Member since: May 30, 2008. **Easily amused, lighthearted, and extremely shy around girls. :-P *'basementcat': Member since: Aug. 27, 2008 ''. **Basementcat is "t3h 1337 s3cks". He has a lev 80 Deathknight and druid on World of Warcraft. Best friend of Sniper404, 'or is he?' *'Bilious': ''Member since: Apr. 12, 2008. **Our new resident Moderator. Except he's not mean like all the other ones. :) *'chunky_monkey': Member since: Jul. 14, 2007. **The username says it all...he's a fat monkey. Either that or a large carton of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. We haven't quite decided... *'Colphe': Member since: Dec. 20, 2007. **Fairly new to the regular chat. Refrains from trolling only because em_ily is such a babe. *'dpriestley': Member since: May. 15, 2008. **He's british, which makes him automatically cool. *' em_ily': Member since: Feb. 26, 2009. **Purple dinosaur. Rawr. Who enjoys the occasional playtime... --Thanks for that, Cameron. *'HeavyWater': Member since Mar. 30, 2009. **Almost always online but only occasionally gives bursts of chatter. **Is from Scotland which makes him pretty badass (You've all seen Braveheart. They're all like that!) and is a cheeky S.o.B. *'KGVT': Member since: Dec. 04, 2008. **KG is mostly here for the games, but randomly pops into the chat when something interesting catches his eye. *'Lakadima': Member since: Jun. 04, 2008. **Ragdoll_Knight's favorite rape victim. ;) *'Ragdoll_Knight': Member since: Apr. 11, 2008. **Rapes anything that moves with his pen0r...and enjoys it. *'SMD1985' Member since: Jul. 30, 2008. **Easy-going with a good heart, nice to everyone. *' Sniper404' Member since: Aug. 03, 2008. **Hates America with a passion, and worships a dude named "Steve". *'unknownmurder': Member since: Sep. 20, 2008. **She's a sweet little asian chick that loves to use emoticons. ^^ *'xXhalosniperXx': Member since: May 31, 2008. **Knows all the ladies, and likes to nuke the chat. *'wisedrgn': ''Member since: Oct. 11, 2008. **He's only horny when he's not eating or cooking or sleeping. Likes playtime. Grr. *'Ztenod': Member since: Feb. 24, 2009. **He pwns n00bs. Fancy's Lore *'Chief Killy Moddy': Member since: The start of the troll wars. **Chief Killy Moddy has been around forever. He's the chief of the local troll tribe, he has a big staff made out of a banhammer handle, and on the top, a Kongregate admin's skull is stuck there. *'Steve': Member since: Forever. **He is a giant crocodile god. He is worshipped by the cult of "Stevism". Join now and get a free robe in two shades: Nightmare black and Cultist black! Join now or forever be in pain for the rest of eternity. Trolling Tardmuffins *'Scottman0830': Member since: Who cares?.